


Thaurens Fluff

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.





	Thaurens Fluff

There were some… interesting… responses that John got when people found out he was gay. Mainly because he worked at a daycare. Not many parents cared, he wasn’t the type to flaunt it, but the kids… That was the interesting part. It always earned some fun comments.

“Is that why you’re so pretty?”

“My mommy said that it’s a real shame.”

“You can do that?”

“That sounds awesome!”

And then there was this one, a new favorite.

“You should date my daddy. His name is Thomas.”

John looked down at the toddler curiously. That was definitely a new one. “Sorry, kid. Just because I like guys, that doesn’t mean that I like all guys.”

“But he’s really handsome and nice. You should meet him.”

John chuckled and ruffled the kid’s hair. There was no harm in humoring something like this, right? “Alright, Lucy. I’ll stick around to meet him, just for you.”

“You mean it?!” She asked, smiling brightly.

“Of course.” And so, he did. John waited with Lucy until it was time for the kids to all go home, even though he was usually free to go by then. He didn’t mind. He only had a handful of friends and nothing better to do that evening. Besides, Lucy was usually a sweet girl and kept him entertained with stories about how good looking and dateable her father was.

He ended up being one of the last few parents to arrive and, boy, was John ever grateful for that. Most kids thought that their parents were fairly attractive, so John hadn’t raised his hopes up too high. Even if he had, they never would’ve been high enough for seeing this guy. Handsome didn’t begin to describe him and his voice was absolutely captivating.

“Ready to go, Lucy?” He asked, smiling at the young girl.

She shook her head and took John’s hand, pulling him towards him. “I want you to meet Johnny. This is the one that you’re always saying is really handsome, right?”

Thomas’ face turned just as red as John’s, making him feel a bit more comfortable. So, it wasn’t impossible for a human to be that handsome…

“He likes boys too! You should date him! Ask him on a date! Ask him on a date!”

Thomas picked her up and smiled sheepishly at John. “I’m so sorry… She gets like this…”

“It’s alright… Have you actually talked to her about me?..”

“No-”

“All the time! He sees you and says that you’re even handsomer than he is!”

“Lucy!”

“No, it’s fine. You’re not too bad yourself.” John smiled, his face turning crimson.

“Wait, really?” Thomas’ face turned a bit more confident, his shy smile curving into a small smirk. “So, what would you say to a date this weekend?”

John tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, pretending to think. “I would say.. Time and place?”

“We can talk about that later. Is that a yes?”

“Definitely.” John smiled, taking out his phone and exchanging phone numbers with Thomas. Once that was done, Thomas winked and left.

Kids really were the best matchmakers…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
